Ojos Seductores
by YukiHyung
Summary: Grell empezó a pensar en sus palabras, sabiendo que siempre había querido a un hombre que lo amará por lo que era y por cómo era y Sebastian no le daba eso y no se lo iba a dar y aunque nunca lo había confesado, siempre se había sentido atraído a Undertaker.


Era un día como cualquiera en Londres, Undertaker tomaba una pequeña siesta en un ataúd, cuando de pronto se escucha un portazo.

-¡Debo de esconderme!, argh, Willy ha provocado que me quiebre una uña por escaparme de él. –Se escuchó que gimió una voz un tanto…masculina o femenina, era difícil distinguir-

Undertaker se levantó como siempre con una sonrisa maniaca.

-¿Quién me despierta de esta manera? Je je je. Oh, pero si es Grell-san, ¿Qué te trae por acá?.

-Me quieren quitar a mi preciosa motosierra, pero logré escaparme de Willy, ¿puedo quedarme acá lo que resta del día?, sé que Willy seguirá por estos lados y no quiero que me atrape. –dijo Grell un tanto serio-

-Tú sabes cual es la condición, Grell-san, jejeje.

-Tsk, no sé ni un solo chiste ni nada para divertirlo. –pensó Grell- Etto… veamos ¿qué hago?, haré caras extrañas.

Grell empezó jalándose los labios, inflando los cachetes, haciendo ojos visco e imitando bailes graciosos pero nada funcionó, Undertaker no soltaba ni una risa.

-Mouuuu!, Undertaker por favor déjame quedarme acá, no te molestaré, permaneceré calladita como una dama, ¿tú no quieres que me hagan daño allá afuera verdad? –Dijo Grell acariciando su barbilla y con una voz un tanto seductora-

-Conozco otra forma en la que me puedes divertir. –Dijo Undertaker con una voz sensual que nadie jamás había escuchado, sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro-

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Grell confundido- Entonces dime cómo.

Undertaker tomo los brazos de Grell y lo jaló para si, quedando cuerpo a cuerpo, juntos. Lo tomó de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo Grell asustado pero disfrutaba de lo que pasaba-

-¿Me quieres divertir, no?-Dijo Undertaker con una voz y una risa sensual- Grell, siempre me has gustado.

-Ehhh, pero qu-. –Grell no pudo terminar su frase porque Undertaker selló sus labios con un gran beso, fue capaz de quitar todo el lip gloss que Grell se había puesto.

-Eh, Grell, tú labial sabe a sangre, ¡me encanta!. –Dijo Undertaker con una sonrisa maniática- Puedes quedarte aquí toda la tarde.

-Oh ardiente Undertaker, eres un atrevido…eso me encanta a mí también.

-Pero tú quieres al mayordomo del joven conde. –Dijo Undertaker apartando a Grell y sentándose en un ataúd color marrón-

-Oh sí, Sebas-chan. –Grell empezó a pensar en Sebastian y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro-

-No sé cómo puedes fijarte en él, siempre te desprecia. Yo no lo haré y siempre te llenaré de sonrisas. –Dijo Undertaker acercándose otra vez a Grell-

Grell empezó a pensar en sus palabras, sabiendo que siempre había querido a un hombre que lo amará por lo que era y por cómo era y Sebastian no le daba eso y no se lo iba a dar y aunque nunca lo había confesado, siempre se había sentido atraído a Undertaker, jamás lo había dicho porque siempre estaba Sebastian de por medio.

-Undertaker…¿me quieres?.

-Grell, te quiero, te quiero para mí.

Undertaker tomó las manos de Grell y Grell apartó el cabello de los ojos del Undertaker.

-Oh, tus ojos seducen, Undertaker.

-Grell, tus ojos me dicen que te bese de nuevo. –Soltó una de las manos de Grell para acariciar su rostro y darle otro beso, un beso tierno lleno de dulzura, donde solo besó su labio inferior, acariciándolo con los suyos.-

Grell tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, sintió una felicidad que jamás había sentido…se sentía amado. Y así llegó la noche y ellos seguían comportándose como adolescentes, acariciándose, abrazados, besándose…algunas veces apasionadamente y otras veces con dulzura.

-Me tengo que ir, Undertaker. Eres un amor, ten por seguro que se repetirá esto. –Grell besó sus mejillas-

-De acuerdo Grell, recuerda que te quiero, y vives en el ataúd que llevo dentro…mi corazón. –Se dieron el último y más tierno beso-

Grell salió por la puerta con su motosierra lleno de felicidad, mientras que Undertaker regresó a un ataúd con una sonrisa maniaca…más grande de lo normal.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola:DD, este es mi primer fan fic y one-shot, espero que les guste a todos los amantes de esta hermosa pareja GrellXUndertaker. Habrán mas de donde vino este, jaja:3. **Reviews con criticas constructivas son aceptados:D espero que les guste n.n**


End file.
